Overleg gebruiker:Temahk
→ action=edit&section=new}} Voeg nieuw commentaar toe ← → action=edit&section=new&preload=User:Temahk/Preload_Vandal}} Geef vandalisme aan ← __TOC__ Archief Overleg Pagina's Archief 2008 •Juli •Augustus ---- Special:Deletion Requests dit is niet de pagina, wat was de pagina naam ook alweer zodat je kon zien welke pagina's allemaal de template hadden? ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 3 sep 2008 19:32 (UTC) ---- Category:Delete Requests (hier en op engelse wiki) --Temahk (Talk • ) 3 sep 2008 19:41 (UTC) ---- Dank je :) Ik heb het wat opgeschoont (en de recent changes pagina gespamt). ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 4 sep 2008 10:13 (UTC) ---- Vraagje Hallo, ik had even een vraagje: Als ik naar de engelse TibiaWikia ga en daarzo de parcel opzoek en die tekst kopieer en daarna op de nederlandse TibiaWikia een pagina aanmaak "Parcel" en die tekst plakken en dan in nederlands vertalen is dat dan ook goed? EDIT: Ik heb perongeluk op Pagina opslaan gedrukt =/ Florisje 5 sep 2008 14:46 (UTC) ~~ ---- Natuurlijk :) Je mag alle pagina's van de engelse wiki hierheen kopieëren en vertalen, je moet alleen even opletten dat sommige dingen iets anders werken hier. Ik heb de pagina Parcel nu zo aangepast, dat alles goed werkt op deze wiki. Op vele pagina's moet je bijvoorbeeld |vertaling = '''nederlandse benaming' toevoegen. Er staat nu nog ''( }) achter sommige NPCs, dit komt omdat die pagina's nog niet aangepast zijn. Komt snel genoeg. Een aantal Infoboxes (de dingen die alles hetzelfde uit laten zien) staan uitgelegd op . De dingen die er nog niet staan, moet ik (of iemand anders natuurlijk) nog toevoegen. Wanneer je nog meer vragen hebt, stel ze gerust! --Temahk (Talk • ) 5 sep 2008 15:39 (UTC) ---- Afbeeldingen Hallo, Ik had gezien dat als je bijvoorbeeld Dwarf toevoegt dat dan dat plaatje het niet doet? Kan je dat plaatje ergens uploaden? Zoiets heb ik gelezen, maar ik weet niet meer waar. Florisje 6 sep 2008 13:52 (UTC) ---- Naar de engelse wiki gaan, het plaatje opslaan op je computer, en dan naar Speciaal:Uploaden gaan (staat ook in het menu als het goed is, onder "speciale pagina's"). Hier kun je het plaatje uploaden.. Voeg wel een categorie toe alsjeblieft, voor monsters is dit Categorie:Creature Afbeeldingen. --Temahk (Talk • ) 6 sep 2008 13:59 (UTC) ---- Infobox met doc wat ben je nou precies aan het doen met die /doc dingen? ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 10 sep 2008 17:41 (UTC) ---- Het toevoegen van documentatie voor Sjablonen makkelijker maken. Het tevens zo inrichten dat het makkelijk op een andere pagina geladen kan worden. Maar Opera (de browser die ik gebruik) geeft wat problemen op wikia. Het werkt namelijk wel op de engelse wikipedia. Moet even uitzoeken hoe dat kan. --Temahk (Talk • ) 10 sep 2008 17:49 (UTC) ---- Discussie Misschien kunnen we hier beter praten. Of we kunnen msn'en, als je dat goed vindt. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 25 sep 2008 14:12 (UTC) ---- Kan je vanavond ofzo ff online komen (~ 8 uur ~9 uur)? ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 25 sep 2008 16:31 (UTC) ---- Pumpkin Ik heb die gekke pumpkin geanimeerd Gebruiker:Bennie/Mad Pumpkin. Ik wou ff kijken hoe het eruit zou zien als creature. Maar ik wil de pret voor de rest van de tibia spelers niet bederven, als hij geintroduceerd wordt met haloween. Daarom heb ik hem op deze (minder vaak bezochte) wiki gezet. Grappig he? Mm, het is 12 uur geweest, mijn verjaardag is voorbij, ik ga maar is slapen, voordat ik met nog gekkere ideeen kom XD ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 8 okt 2008 22:04 (UTC) ---- Categorie Helmets Ik heb een nieuwe categorie Helmen aangemaakt en vraag om de verwijdering van de categorie Helmets, dit is een nederlandse wiki en ik wou dit probleem aankaarten voor de categorie te groot wordt Helmen laten opsommen in een tabel Ik wil dat de helmen in zo'n tabel worden gezet zoals op de Spells pagina, ik heb wat geprobeerd, en het werkt, maar nu weet ik niet hoe ik de tabel zelf invul; moet ik iets extra invullen op de pagina van de helmen ofzo? Foxish 21 okt 2008 06:41 (UTC) Lootvalue Ik zie dat je lootvalue hebt verwijderd. Hoe moet je nu bij een item weergeven hoeveel het waard is 'op de straat'? Ik denk niet dat daar op de Nederlandse Wiki al een parameter voor is hoor :/ Foxish 22 okt 2008 15:01 (UTC) ---- Is er niet en wens ik niet. Zorgt voor edit wars, en niet op elke server geldt die prijs. Plus mensen maken er misbruik van (zoals gebeurde met Very noble-looking watch op de engelse wiki). Als je dit niet genoeg reden vindt om het weg te laten, mag je het van mij weer toevoegen. Een wiki is een project van de gemeenschap, en als de gemeenschap vindt dat iets moet, dan kan dat he :) Temahk 22 okt 2008 15:11 (UTC) ---- Haha, gemeenschap? Ik ben 10% van de gemeenschap, ze zouden de anderstalige wiki's makkelijker bereikbaar moeten maken, zoals een menu waar je je taal kan kiezen voor je doorgaat naar de wiki. (ga maar eens naar hier) Dan zou dit hier tenminste bezocht worden ;). En welk soort editwars? Foxish 22 okt 2008 15:16 (UTC) ---- Btw: Zou ik je MSN mogen, aangezien dat jij de admin bent zal je me waarschijnlijk wel kunnen helpen. Maar om dat allemaal te posten zou nogal spammerig worden. Foxish 22 okt 2008 15:17 (UTC) ---- temahktibia@hotmail.com Temahk 22 okt 2008 15:30 (UTC) ---- Speciaal hiervoor aangemaakt XD ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 23 okt 2008 09:01 (UTC) ---- Zou je Regex kunnen installeren? Ik heb regex nodig om de performantie van m'n Monsters van Tibia te verbeteren. Anders komt er bvb 'Misc (Reptielen)' en 'Pad (Kikkers)' enzo te staan. Hier staat de volledige uitleg Foxish 26 okt 2008 11:51 (UTC) ---- DPL moet zo min mogelijk gebruikt worden, zelfs vermeden wanneer het niet absoluut nodig is. Het overzicht met de klassen kan net zo goed handmatig bijgehouden worden, dus gelieve dit te doen. Temahk 26 okt 2008 20:13 (UTC) ---- Vertaling namen/functies NPC's en items Hoihoi, Is het de bedoeling dat de namen en functies van NPC's en items ook vertaald worden? Shopkeeper-winkelier, sheep-schaap, het is wel duidelijker voor mensen die niet zo goed zijn in engels, maar in de game worden alle engelse termen gebruikt. Wat voor richting wil je hierin aanhouden? Valina 27 okt 2008 14:41 (UTC) ---- Ik heb tegen Bennie gezegd de functies in het engels te laten, en op de pagina van de functie (dus Shopkeeper) uitleg te geven wat het is en wat de nederlandse vertaling is. Sheep moet sowieso sheep blijven (als je de pagina aanmaakt). In een zin wordt dat wat moeilijker, bijvoorbeeld "slacht een schaap voor vlees". Welk vlees bedoel je dan? "slacht een sheep voor meat" klinkt enigzins stom. Beste oplossing in dat geval is denk ik dan "slacht een schaap voor vlees", of zo. Zoals je zelf zegt, in-game worden de engelse termen gebruikt. Op den duur moet je deze, ook als nederlandstalige, toch wel kennen. Daarom ben ik voorstander van het zoveel mogelijk gebruiken van engels, en indien nodig een vertaling tussen haakjes erbij zetten of uitleggen op de gelinkte pagina. Mijn woord is natuurlijk geen definitef woord, wat denk je zelf dat het beste is? Temahk 27 okt 2008 15:17 (UTC) ---- He Heb je iemand beter gevonden? You're not done teaching me Dutch. -- Sixorish 7 feb 2009 01:37 (UTC) ---- Ik hopen jij Valentijnsdag niet hebt vergeten (am I making any sense at all?) -- Sixorish 9 feb 2009 22:46 (UTC) Vraagje Hey, lang niet meer gesproken. Hoe gaat ie? Om maar meteen ter zake te komen, vind jij het goed als de loot calculator wordt verplaatst (of eigenlijk gekopieerd) naar TibiaScoop, een nieuwe fansite in opkomst? Ik denk dat ze eventueel ooit supported worden, als je ziet hoe makkelijk dat kan tegenwoordig, en het is makkelijker te linken naar een supported fansite. Ik heb het verder nog niet voorgesteld, maar ik kan wel redelijk overweg met die gasten op het forum daar, en Thuddy is een beetje de leider/owner, hij vindt het vast goed dat er 1 pagina'tje gereserveerd is voor een scriptje voor tibiawiki users. So, what do you think? Merry christmas, happy new year, etc. etc. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ dec 22, 2009 12:46 (UTC) ----